


You're all I have

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: it's good to be back.





	You're all I have

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/168340549354/its-good-to-be-back-ahhhh-they-love-each-other)

As soon as the door closes behind them, they are on each other, arms wrapping around each other, hands grasping for faces, for hands, foreheads pressing together.

“So glad you’re back, Keith,” Shiro whispers, squeezing Keith tighter. “But don’t ever, ever do that again. Not to me. Please.” He strokes the wild dark strands from Keith’s face, thumb brushing over a wet cheek.

Keith cries silently, his entire body shaking with the force of it as he grasps Shiro back just as desperately. Their breaths mingle with a soft kiss, and another: then one Shiro places on Keith’s forehead, then the one Keith places on Shiro’s jaw. 

“It’s good- good to be back, Shiro,” Keith whispers and kisses Shiro’s cheek, as tear-stained as his own. He’s squeezed tighter, tighter against Shiro, so hard he can barely breathe but Keith’s never felt safer than here in Shiro’s arms.

“You’re all I have,” Shiro says and kisses him, stroking Keith’s back, stroking his face and kissing him again, again, again like he needs to be closer, needs to hold Keith even tighter. 

“You’re all I have,” Keith whispers back and his fingertips press hard against Shiro’s neck, their breaths, desperate, short, warm breaths mingling together. Their arms move to encircle each other tighter into a deeper hug, Shiro’s face pressed against Keith’s shoulder, Keith’s face pressed against Shiro’s neck. 

“I’m here now,” Keith whispers, his breath hitching, sobs threatening to break out. How can one person feel this much at once: joy, relief, sorrow that his one person, his Shiro had once more gotten hut? 

“Yeah.” Shiro’s voice sounds rough, muffled. He’s squeezing Keith so tight, Keith’s shoulder turning wet from Shiro’s silent tears. “You mean the world to me, Keith.” 

“You too.”


End file.
